The Full Moon Can Create Love
by Mrs.Pxrrillx
Summary: Alors c'est on va dire ca se passe avant l'arrivé de Robin et leur rencontre mais sans Fred.. (si Lana n'avait pas était avec lui)


_**ReginaParrilla3940**_

 **Hey ! Aujourd'hui je fais mon grand retour avec de nouvelles idées , tout d'abord je voulais juste vous annoncez uns de mes projets comme ,je ne sais pas si vous connaissait OITNB « Orange Is The New Black » , bref je compte faire ca version OUAT mais avec touts les personnages {Les plus marquants}.**

 **Si vous avez des idées ou quoi que ce soit contactez moi via mon compte Twitter ( ReginaMills39)**

 **Voili Voilou , Bon baheuu.. Bonne Lecture !**

 **Enjoy (*3*)**

* * *

 **OS SEANA**

* * *

Lana Parrilla est une actrice talentueuse et expérimentée de la série du moment intitulé : « Once Upon A Time » .

Elle y joue l'uns des premiers rôles , celui de La Méchante Reine , Regina Mills , c'est pourquoi on lui donnait comme surnom sur le set , Gina .

Elle venait juste de finir la saison 2 et cette série fesait un franc succès .

Elle ne pouvait plus aller dans la rue sans qu'on ne la reconnaisse , c'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui elle avait un T-Shirt de son Mari , Alfredo Di Blasio et d'un slim noir , des lunettes de soleil et de sa casquette bleu , blanche avec quelques autres couleurs . La Belle Brune essayait tant bien que mal de cacher sa figure mais avant d'arriver sur le set , elle vit quelques personnes l'a montré du doigt en sautant .

A 15h , quand elle sorti du set, elle pouvait enfin se reposer au café avec sa Meilleure Amie , Rebecca Mader , ou de son surnom Bex , joue aussi dans cette série en tant que « Méchante Sorcière de L'Ouest ».

C'est justement cette dernière qui la rejoint avec 2 cafés à la main , une fois que Bex fut à la hauteur de Lana , elle dit :

-Tiens Ma Belle , noir sans sucres ! Comme tu l'es aimes.

Lana lui lança un regard confus.

-Je ne comprends pas . J'ai cru qu'on devait ce rejoindre à notre café habituel et le boire sur place en racontant nos ragots.. Déclara – t – elle toujours confuse.

-Changement de programme .. J'ai entendu dire que les acteurs de Bedlam tournait ici pour un ou deux épisodes .. Et tu sais comment Ginny et Moi on est fan ..

Ginny , Ginnifer Goodwin , est elle aussi un des personnages principales de OUAT , Blanche-Neige .

-Oh , je sais pour vous deux , dit Lana en lachant un petit rire. Mais ça doit être fermé au public , non ?- Oui mais … C'est pourquoi j'ai ça !

Rebecca sortie 2 tickets « VIP » sur lequel il était marqué , Bedlam Studio.

-Tu as prévu ça ds que tu as entendu dire qu'il tourne ici je paris ? Rigola Lana étonnéé de voir que bex a déjà les tickets .

-Oui , je l'avoue ..

Elle rigolèrent un bon coups , et se dirigèrent au plateau de Bedlam et virent Ginny déjà à l'interieur . Elle avait déjà son ticket .

Elles s'asseyèrent sur des sièges non loin de quelques personnes , Bex était impatiente que ce tournage commence , de même pour Ginnifer . Lana , elle n'était pas folle de joie mais si cela fesait plaisir a ces amies elle était contente.

Lana eu soudain l'idée d'aller chercher 3 nouveaux cafés :

-Les filles , je vais chercher des cafés , ok ? Demanda Lana pour savoir si unes des deux voulait autre chose .

-Okay , sis.

-Ok ! Sourit Ginnifer en reparlant d'un personnages de Bedlam en voyant Lana s'éloigner vers la machine à café.

Elle arriva devant la machine et appuya sur les boutons pour personnalisé les cafés , quand elle réappuya pour cette fois les faire un jet de café lui sauta dessus.

-ET MERDE ! PUTAIN DE MACH..

Lana fut interromptu dans sa colère par une voix inconnu mais rassurante :

-Tout va bien , cette machine ne fait que des siennes cette semaine , a ce qu'il paraît , moi je n'y touche plus je l'es rapporte moi même a force de moi aussi me faire eclabousé a chauqe fois que j'y touche .

Lana se retourne s'apprêtant à voir un grand black chauve qui a manger trop de glace , sauf que non , elle vue un homme simple , des cheveux chatains , blond, des baskets , un sweat vert et un jean bleu marine .

-O..Oui , oui .. Tout va bien .. Répondit-elle génée .

Sa chemise blanche , avec du café dessus , laissait son soutien-gorge en dentelle bleu foncé .

-Oh.. Euhm.. Vous voulez vous , comment dire .. Que je vous ramène des habits propre ou vous voulez que tout le monde voit votre beau soutien-gorge .. ? Dit l'inconnu en souriant.

-Bah .. Hésita-elle a lui faire confiance , en pensant qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester dans cette situation , elle aquisesça.

En le voyant s'éloigner elle décida de s'assoir sur uns des sièges . Elle l'attendait , attendait quand elle entendit des pas , Heuresement c'etait l'inconnu ..

-Me revoilà ! S'écriat le Blondinet.

-C'est pas trop tôt .. Dit Lana avec sa mine boudeuse qui attendait depuis 10 minutes car sa chemise commencait déjà a coller sur sa peau .

-Un simple « Merci » aurait suffit … Dit le blond

-La chemise s'il vous plaît.. ! Déclara –t–elle en sentant de plus en plus le café.

L'inconnu lui donna la chemise .

-« MERCI » ! S'écriat La Brune en voyant le regard du garçon .

Le blondinet lui lança un sourire qu'elle lui rendit de suite quand elle vit qu'il ne l'a lacha plus du regard , elle lui dit :

-Euhh , Pardon ?

-Ah, oui.. Je me retourne ! Dit l'homme géné .

-Quelle a était votre premiere impression vi-à-vis de moi ? Demanda soudainement Lana .

-Vous êtiez jolie malgré le café qui était sur votre chemise mais d'ailleurs vous avez fini ?

-Euh , oui .

Le Blondinet se retourna et vit Lana avec la chemise jaune foncé qui lui aller parfaitement .

-Vous.. êtes tout simplement sublime , enfin je ne veux pas dire que vous êtes simple mais vous êtes jolie euh.. Bredouilla le Blond.

-Euh , Merci , dit la Brune en souriant .

Ils s'évitait tellement ils étaient génés , quand soudain une sonnerie retentir que Lana elle aussi connaissait , cette sonnerie annonce le début ou le « break » de la pause

-Je dois y aller , je suis désolé. À une prochaine fois! Dit le bel inconnu.

Elle ne savait même pas son nom , comment allait-elle lui redonnzit son chemisier ? Elle prit les deux cafés qu'il lui avait fait quand ils discutaient et elle et ses 3 cafés s'en allèrent vers Bex et Ginny.

-Tu t'es perdue ou ca se passe comment la ? Déclara Bex en tendant les mains vers son cafés encore chaud.

-Non , j'a...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui expliquer que ses amies ne l'écoutaient s'est donc assise entre Ginny et Bex . Elle regardèrent toutes les 3 le tournage et rigolèrent quand des acteurs se plantèrent.

À la fin de ces centaines de prises , les trois amies discutaient avec le réalisateur avant de partir.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard

* * *

Lana venait de finir un tournage de nuit. Elle était épuisée , la Jolie Brune se dirigea vers sa voiture et troqua ses talons haut pour des uggs noirs confortable et prit ses scripts pour les ranger dans son sac.

Elle ouvrit la portière de sa voiture quand elle entendit une voix légèrement en colère.

Non , non , non ne me lache pas , pas maintenant!Je t'en supplie ! Je te ramènerai au garage demain , mais pas maintenant..Dit la voix désespéré

Cette voix lui semblait familière , elle regarda l'heure :

00:00

-Minuit déjà ? Apparamanent je ne suis pas la seule qui quitte le boulot tard ici .. Murmura-t-elle.

Elle posa ses affaires dans sa voiture et ferma la voiture pour se diriger vers la source de cette voix qu'elle devait s'en doute connaître.

-Besoin d'aide ?

-Non , merci . Je n'ai pas besoin d'a..

Quand il se retourna , il vu cette inconnue qu'il avait renconté à la machine à cfé maléfique.

-Vous? Dit-il étonné.

-Euuh , elle regarda autour d'elle, oui moi .. Dit la brune en rigolant.

-À moins que vous êtes une experte en mécanique je doute qui vous puissiez m'aider ..

-Je le peux , en vous déposant .

-Je ne veux vraiment pas vous dérangez , Mlls Parrilla ..

-Comment vous savez mon nom de famille , Ah , euh oui , mon badge , BREF ! Ne chipotez pas sinon je suis fatiguée et vous de même j'imagine , donc venez il est minuit et le quart ..

-Si vous insistez Mlls Parr..

-Par pitié , appellez moi « Lana » !

-C'est d'accord , « Lana »

Ils montèrent et une bonne partie du trajet était muet , jusqu'à ce que Lana brisa ce silence et demanda :

-Depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés , je ne connais toujours pas votre prénom moi ..

-Sean , Sean Maguire .

-Enchanté Sean ! Déclara Lana en le regardant et en souriant.

-À votre service , M'lady !

Ils finirent leur petit trajet avec quelques autres sujets de discussions et Lana déposa Sean dans sa maison , il était seul , sans enfant , pas de femme .. Il devait se sentir seul mais il avait un chien qu'il avait appellé Feather , C'est un Border Colley.

* * *

Le lendemain , le tournage se passa encore au même endroit , à croire qu'ils s'y installerait pour de bon. Les trois amies y retournèrent et Lana voulu aller chercher les cafés quand Ginny l'interpella :

-Non laisse Lan' , tu y vas tout le temps !

-Mais t'inquètes pas je vais plus me perdre.. Rigola Lana.

Bex au milieu riait au éclat.

-Bon vas-y , mais dépêche toi ! Ordonna Ginny avec son sourire.

-Merci M'dame !

Lana se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers la machine maléfique.

Elle y espérait voir Sean , mais il n'était pas là ..

Elle prépara ses cafés et s'apprêta à partir quand elle entendit une voix.

-On m'évite ? Répliqua Sean.

Elle se retourna et vu Sean .

-Oh non , je ne t'avais pas vu donc je passais mon chemin ..

-Ok , mais ..

-Tu permets ? Demanda Lana.

-Quoi donc ?

-Ceci.

Lana lui tendit un café qu'il prit et l'a voit s'éloigner avec les deux autres cafés au loin , pour ensuite en revenir avec aucun. Elle les avait donnait aux filles pour discuter.

-Voilà , maintenant on peut papoter ! Dit Lana avec son plus beau sourire.

-Oui , d'ailleurs , vous avez votre téléphone ? Demanda-t-il ?

-Euh .. Oui ! S'exclama-t-elle en le voyant au fond de son sac.

-Tenez mon numéro.

-C'est pour un entretien d'embauche ? Plaisanta-t-elle.

-Très drôle , non . C'est parce que nous sommes amis , du moins pour moi vous êtes mon amie et que je voudrais vous invitez à boire.

-Un date ? Répliqua Lana .

-Vous êtes en couple , marié ?

-Euh non .. Dit Lana Gênée.

-Alors j'ai toutes mes chances .. ! S'exclama Sean.

-Quand ? Demanda la Brune.

-Le date ? Disons après demain vers 18h ?

-Eh bien , d'accord . Nota-elle sur « Notes » , une application de son IPhone .

-Prévisible à ce que je vois .. Plaisanta-il.

Elle appella Sean pour qu'il est aussi son numéro.

* * *

Le surlendemain , Lana se réveilla vers 10h , aujourd'hui elle ne travaillait pas.

Elle promena Lola , virée Shopping pour ce soir.

Dans la 1er boutique , elle acheta les choses nécéssaire pour ce R.D.V.

Le soir , elle partait se lavait quand elle reçu un message :

« Hey , tu veux que je passe te prendre ? »

« Hey ! Si tu veux , mais la je vais me laver ! »

« Ok à plus ! »

« À plus ! »

Elle alla se laver , et quand elle avait fini elle s'habilla , se maquilla et se coiffa.

« Dring »

-J'arrive !

Elle dévalait les escaliers et se recoiffa pour être pré ouvrit la porte , ils papotèrent un peu , et seulement 30 minutes après ils s'en allèrent.

Ils discutèrent de leur souvenir d'enfant dans la cour de récréation et du collège.

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent a leur restaurant , ils mangèrent et parlèrent pour ensuite payer l'addition :

-Laisse moi payer Lana !

-Et pourquoi on ferait pas moite-moite ?

Sean hésita puis pour faire son gentleman il dit :

-Techniquement , c'est un « Date » , non ? Donc c'est moi qui doit payer ?

-Oui bon vas-y paye. Je suis toujours trop gentille genre , c'est toujours moi qui paye donc si tu y tiens , P-A-Y-E .. Cracha-t-elle en rigolant.

Il paya l'addition et montèrent sur le toit.

Ils s'installèrent sur le rebord ou en dessous il y avait un balcon mais le rebord était long

donc ca devrait convenir pour eux deux.

-Lana ?

-Oui ?

-Juste pour dire , je crois que tu as oubliée ta veste en bas ..

-Ah .. On va la chercher ou je vais la chercher ?

-On.

-D'accord , suis-moi ! Déclara La belle Brune en souriant.

Elle se leva et glissa sur le rebord et se retrouva dans le vide , une chose la retenait , un main , la main de Sean .

-AH ! Sean aide-moi ! Hurla-t-elle les pieds dans le vide.

Il la fit remonter et l'aida a se calmer.

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

-O..Ou..Oui. Je..Ouah.. Haleta-t-elle.

Pour la calmer il l'embrassa et elle intensifia le baiser en prenant son visage dans ses mains.

-Tu veux que je t'aide à te lever ? Demanda Sean,pas encore conscient de son acte.

-Oui je veux bien ! Répondit Lana.

Il l'aida a se lever et elle l'embrassa à son tour devant la pleine lune et descendirent du toit pour rentrer chez Lana qui va bientôt faire un « Chez eux ».

* * *

 **FIN**

 **Voici un OS SEANA enfin fini**

 **Ca fait au moins 2 mois que je vous le prépare..Donc n'hésitez pas a laisser des reviews pour savoir si ca vous a plu !**

 **(*3*)**


End file.
